parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Awesome Me 2 (Best Moments and Quotes)
These are some of the most memorable quotes from Fourscore: Polar’s Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2). Quotes “This is the best day ever!” – Judy Hopps “Aww!” – Kate and Jeremy Lawrence “Do you hear that? It’s the sound of magic and sparkles!” – Rita “I told you friendship was magic!” – Twilight Sparkle “I’m not coming with you. You see, I have this birthday party to look after, and besides, I have a…FREEZE RAY!” – Matthew Micahs “You really should try to reveal your weapon’s powers after you use it. For instance, Lipstick-Taser!” – Connie “Ciad” Peterson “Come on, Rainbow! I got you! Whoops…oh, dear.” – Humphrey “I believe I can fly! No, wait, I already could.” – Rainbow Dash “Oh, gosh, dang it, I feel like I’ve been resurrected from the dead!” – Matthew “Welcome to the Anthro Heroes Society, cheetah.” – Chief Bogo and Ciad “They call him, Chief-bottom!” – Gideon Grey “Pfft, bottom.” – Rainbow Dash “If you really wanted a hero, maybe you should have just given them a call!” – Matthew “If you ever decide you truly want to do something awesome…''give us a call.” – Ciad “That’s a bad omen…and it just got worse.” – Rainbow Dash “Back home! Back home! Back home!” – Humphrey "Tigress, love the wildstyle! Fuli! Hang in there, girl! It's almost Friday." – Matthew “It’s horrible, isn’t it.” – Jane Wolfe “Poison!” – Sapphire Shalom “I’m sick and tired of doing nothing. I’d rather go back to be a villain, because then I was doing something.” – Jane “Whoa…fancy seeing you around here! Are you new to this here town? Uh, what are you—no! No! NO! AAHH!” – Lilly “Oh, come off it! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Don’t ruin it for me.” – Johnny J. Johnson “My husband, Johnny Johnson.” – Kiana “Kaige” Christina “I’m never the first, not even the seventh. I’m just the 547th.” – Everest “Polar” Solar “Aww, please? Pretty please with cake on top?” – Dawn Bellwether “Nope. Not going to do it. Never gonna happen. And by the way the only person who can do that to me and it work is my wife!” – Samson “Smartstuff/Calculus” Maxwells “Aww, Matthew, you always ruin everything.” – Reynold “Bearen” Michaels “Coming! It’s kinda hard to hurry with your mouth full!” – Kiara Pridelander “Oh, no, you don’t!” – Shining Armor “Hahaha! Shining, you are such a coward! ‘AAHH!’ I mean really, you should have heard yourself!” – Garth “Hardcore. I like the wild-style there!” – Tigress “Guess we’re working together now! YAY!” – Ciad “I have a ravenous appetite right now, and I’m going to need some of your best cupcakes…topped with the Canadian flag, of course.” – Marianne “Ursa” Solar “Kiara? KIARA! You’re free to leave!” – Matthew “Oh! Uh, heh-heh, see you…call me!” – Kiara “I’m not giving up. We’ll get her soon enough.” – Agent Classified "It's all over! IT'S ALL OVER! Mayday!" - Johnny “We’re going to be abducted! We’re doomed! NOOO!” – Princess Celestia “Kovu! The Wi-Fi is down! Kovu? Garth? Shining, Applejack, Nala, Tasha, Celestia, Gazelle, ''anybody? Nick, where is everyone?” – Matthew “Don’t know, don’t care.” – Nick Wilde “I am so going to murder those furry—what the?” – Ursa “Roar, roar!” – Kiara "Swag, yo!" – Rainbow Dash "It's our wild-style. Deal with it." – Balto “Shiloh! I love it when you drive!” – Bearen “Ha, ha, ha! Look at you! Hahaha—AAHH! Oh.” – Kovu "Heh, he's not 'Kovu' anymore. And guess what? I have a whole army of them!" - Ursa “Ursa’s right about me. I’m some hero. I’m not even sure I am a hero anymore.” – Johnny “John, it’s not over yet. We may be physically caged, but don’t let that mentally confine your hopes. I believe we can stop Ursa and save our friends; now you have to!” – Everest Solar "You know, he has a point." - Classified “Garth!” – Judy Hopps "Hey! What's up?" – Garth “Behold, the antidote!” – Jane "Well, he has a point there. Safety first!" – Bearen “Oh, you Polaroids! These vile friends of yours have captured me!” – Matthew “RUN!” – Balto “Come on, I love you guys! I mean, seriously—YOW!” – Rainbow Dash “Leave my friends alone!” – Kiara “Hey, Polaroids! It’s Johnny!” – Johnny “Take that, sis!” – Kodi “Aahh! Oh! Ugh! Hate that jelly…” – Aleu “Honestly, I’m fine with taking over the world, but nobody messes with my family.” – Jane “Alright, friends, let’s—Jane, you brought the girls?!” – Matthew “Let’s take on some ice!” – Bearen, Nick, and Kiara “Eat jam, you polar fiends!” – Nakisha “Life is full of surprises, isn’t it...Mom?” – Everest Solar “Son…I don’t believe it.” – Ursa “I thought we could work together.” – Kai “Hey, Matt! Guess you were right about the Ursa thing. Yay!” – Ciad "HA! Lipstick-Taser!" - Matthew “I’m not afraid…ugh…of your jelly guns.” – Kai "Oh, we're not done with you yet. It's past your bedtime!" - Jane “They’ll be back.” – Matthew "I couldn't have done it without you, Polar." – Johnny "For a polar bear cub, you've taught me much, young hero." - Classified “To the bride and Matthew!” – Judy “Everybody in the house, come on!” – Classified “I know you love this song!” – Samson "Best. Day. Ever." – Balto Category:Quotes Category:Transcripts Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics